The Power to Heal
by Mandy Panda
Summary: First fic! Fwee! Basic sum? A girl name Sonia moves to Bayville, and if she is a mutant or not is yet to be found. How will she impact the other's lives? Sucky, I know. RR, pweez! First chappy up!
1. Default Chapter

Hello, hello, Evo fanfic readers!^-^ My name's MandyPanda, and this lovely fic is brought to you by WonkaVision!@_@ Hehheh. Just kidding. Anyway, this is my first ever fic, and not one I thought I'd be uploading anytime soon. It's got a crappy summary, yet a 'fairly' good plot line. I just don't wanna give it all away too soon! Oh, and as a promise, I will ALWAYS upload in a week or less! Unless I have vacation, which I will specify beforehand. Since I love all my lovely reviewers, I will try to reply to most of you reviews at the beginning of the next chapter, kay? Kay. Oh, yes, by the way, Sonia is one of my many, many OC that float around in my head. Please read and review, and flames are welcome! And I hope I get reviews from famous(well famous in my sad little world)fic writers, like Todd Fan. Yay Todd Fan!J I may change my policy on flames later, if I feel flocked by them.-.-' First fic ever, be nice! I'm only 13, so don't expect Shakespeare. Ok, NOW on with the loverly show! CLICK…DA…BUTTON! Um, sorry, PS, if anyone knows how you indent in these silly paragraphs, please tell me what html tags to use and where to put them. Ta!


	2. 1: New School

Sonia looked tentatively up at the large high school in front of her. She readjusted the strap of her backpack and took a deep breath. She waved a quick goodbye to the woman in the blue convertible she had just gotten out of, and walked nervously in the large front doors of the school.

She flipped her hair out of her face and looked down at the small blue sheet in front of her, her schedule, and tried to figure out where the heck her locker was. She grinned as she saw it was only a few lockers down from where she stood. She walked over and deposited her backpack in it and took out her schoolbooks. 

She looked back down at her sheet, trying to figure out what class she had first. She scanned the paper, and hit the jackpot: American History, Pd. 1, Rm. 103. After many wrong rooms, and embarrassing interruptions, she was finally in front of her class. She took a deep breath, turned the knob, and walked in. Every head in the class turned at the sound of the opening door. The teacher, and tall, skinny man with glasses that magnified his eyes tenfold, smiled like a Cheshire cat. 

"Hello, Miss…?"

"Martinez."

"Martinez! Oh, splendid! You must be our new student! Class, this is Sonia Martinez, and she will be joining us for the remainder of the year! Isn't that exciting?"

The class looked boredly at their teacher for a moment, then went back to staring into space. Sonia wished she could be anywhere else but in front of this class.

"Yes! Indeed! Now, Miss Martinez, why don't you tell us a little about yourself, eh?"br

Sonia _really _wanted to be anywhere else but here. Reluctantly, she began a half-hearted introduction of herself.br

"My name's Sonia Martinez, I moved to Bayville a week ago from California, and, uh, my hobbies are surfing and--."

Surfing and? Surfing and?

"Drawing."

Ah. Yes. She had handled that in a somewhat good manner. Sonia just wished she could sit. Down. Right. Now. She gave a pleading glance to the teacher, who either didn't see it or chose to ignore it, as he went on in his happy jabber about her.

"Wonderful! Thank you for sharing!"

Yes! He would let her sit down now!

"So, where in California, might I ask?"

Or not. Sonia sighed, wishing a plague of warts upon this man.

"San Francisco."

"Oh, I see! Alright, Miss Martinez, you may take your seat now. How about…right behind Mr. Johanson?"

She nodded and walked down the aisle to sit behind a large boy, looked like a football jock. She quietly got out her schoolbooks, and tried to write down notes on what the teacher was saying. What was he yapping about now? Something about the American Revolution? Whatever. She put down her pencil and decided that notes would do her no good if she didn't understand them. She sighed and joined the rest of the class in staring off into space. 

Pietro Maximoff was bored. B-O-R-E-D. History was his least favorite subject, it was so _slow_. And slow wasn't his thing. He wished the class would speed up. He begged the clock to go faster.

It was only 8:00, and the class lasted till 8:45. He sighed and got comfortable in his seat. After hearing the teacher drone on for a while, he looked hopefully at the clock again. Maybe the class was over. It _had _to be over by now. The time? 8:01. He sighed and mumbled something about inadequate clocks.

Well, today's class had been more interesting than usual. There was a new student in class, a girl no less. She was pretty, and sitting to the left of him. He stole a glance at her. She had shoulder-length brown hair with blonde tips. She had on a light green T-shirt and blue jeans with holes at the knees. She was very pretty. Astonishingly, almost. He grinned. Time for the old Maximoff charm. He grinned inwardly, betting that he could get a date with her by the beginning of second period. Yep, that's what Pietro did, if there was no one to challenge him, he'd challenge himself. He turned to the girl and gave her a winning smile.

Sonia stared off into space for a couple of minutes, then sighed and starting fidgeting with her pencil, and stole a few glances at the teenagers around her. Unfortunately, the Johanson kid was blocking her view to see anyone in front of her. She looked to her right and saw a girl with long black hair doing her nails, oblivious to the world around her.

She looked to the right and saw a skinny, but well-built boy with white hair. Sonia found his hair intriguing. She had never seen someone with white hair before. He had two long, white bangs, which went back against the rest of his hair, leaving it looking very streamlined. Her inner valley girl giggled. He was cute. Before she could look back into space again, the boy turned to her and smiled. Wow, did he _ever _have a cute smile. She gave him a friendly 'hello' smile back, and returned her gaze to her paper. She inwardly slapped herself. She was in history to learn history, not to check out the cute boys. She tried to pay attention to the teacher's ramblings, and wrote down a few notes.

As she was about to write down a list of important dates, she felt something hit her sneaker. She looked down to see a folded piece of paper. Since it hit her right shoe, she realized it must have been from the white-haired boy. She nonchalantly reached down and picked up the note. 

She opened it up behind the cover of her binder so the teacher couldn't see, and read it. It was written very quickly, and she had a little trouble reading the hurried cursive writing. When she did, a smile lit up her features. The letter said the following:br

__

Sonia-

Welcome to Bayville! Need an expert to show you around the sites? Maybe sometime tonight? You'll have the time of your life!

-Pietro Maximoff

Wow! She had been asked out on a date! And she had only been in school--she checked the clock--fifteen minutes! And it was by the cute boy sitting next to her, no less! Hm, his name was Pietro? That was a cute name. What was it? Italian? Oh well, not important. She sighed happily, and wrote her response under the note making sure that it was worded perfectly. She didn't want to sound desperate.

__

Pietro-

I'd love to see Bayville's sites. But I'll have to check my calendar. What's your number?

-Sonia

She innocently slid the note back over to Pietro, who grabbed it in a flash, and opened it, speed reading it. Then he grinned. Alright! He had nabbed the pretty new girl. He scribbled down the boarding house phone number and slid it back to her once again. Once again Sonia picked it up, looked at it, then slipped the paper into her binder. She turned and smiled cutely at him, and he grinned. It was a date!


End file.
